Have Another Sip
by AmberEye57
Summary: When Jack is in Duchess' clutches in his mother's house of cards, the thoughts that fill his head are, well, pretty graphic...A one-shot. Rated M due to very mature content. R


A/N: So this is something I came up with one night, and this is what I imagine happens before we cut to the scene when Duchess is working on Jack. Incredibly sexual, kind of erotic, so mature eyes only. I've rated it M for a reason here folks. A one-shot.

Have another sip....

"Have another glass of honesty Jack," Duchess' voice purred in his ear in a sing-song manner. "Just another sip of truth-telling Jack, even some sincerity Jack." Jack Heart could feel the secrets bubbling on his tongue, and he fought to keep them in.

He was lying on his bed, propped up on a few pillows, his jacket off, shirt open, and pants undone but still on, Duchess sitting between his legs with a martini glass in her hand. She sat on folded knees, and one hand caressed his face, chest and lower abs continuously, sparking lust as well. He stared up at her, drugged out of his mind, but somehow still able not to spill certain secrets. Although he wasn't entirely sure what, if anything, he had already said in his drug induced state. He wasn't even sure how long he had been lying there for. Had he told her his was a Rebel? That he had to go and meet Alice soon? He couldn't remember, his head was too full of fog and lust, and Duchess filled his every thought.

"Do you want me Jack?" she asked with a slight tilt to her head, a simple enough question.

"Yes," he whispered, unable to say no with all the honesty flowing through him.

"Tell me how much Jack," she continued to purr in his ear, going so far as to kiss and nibble his chin. She licked his ear, causing a pleasurable shudder. She sat up a bit straighter, so she sat above him, making him have to look up at her.

"So much," he managed so say, his voice hoarse with longing. He looked up at her from his position, tried to lift himself up to kiss her, but she pushed him back down.

"Tell me everything Jack, you know you want to Jack," she demanded, putting the glass to his mouth again. He took a sip, because he couldn't deny her. Wanted to please her.

"I will," he said, breathing a bit heavily. He opened his mouth, and the secrets jumped at the chance to be spoken aloud.

"It will please me Jack, and then I'll please you," she told him, and his body tingled, he felt an erection start to push against his underwear at the promise in her voice. She moved then, and straddled him. His erection started to grow, as she rubbed against him with her body. Her hand dipped lower. "Tell me all about this girl," she leaned back down to whisper in his ear, her tongue traced his outer ear, making him forget what she'd said.

"What?" he struggled to get those words past the rest of the words pushing against his numb lips.

"This Alice girl, the little oyster pearl," she rhymed, trailing kisses down the line of his jaw and rocked her hips against his, making him groan. His erection grew, straining against the fabric that held it uncomfortably. Her hand dipped down further, and that was all his mind could focus on. Oh, how he wanted her to touch him, and he strained to lift his hips up. She smiled, and allowed her hand to brush lightly against him, through his underwear. "Come now, Jack, tell me the truth about your Alice. Is she a pet to you, hmm?"

"I was...seeing her," he mumbled. "On the other side, we were dating."

"Dating, hmm? So would you like me to speak for her? I could do that you know, and we could keep her. Put her in a pretty golden cage, and she could wear a shiny golden collar. You could walk her you know, and play with her." The words painted pictures in his head, of Alice in a gilded golden cage in the corner of his room, wearing nothing but a collar around her throat, of him and Duchess walking through the gardens, Alice trailing behind on a leash. Images of a naked Duchess holding the leash while he had his way with Alice filled his mind, and even though he felt despicable for it, they served only to turn him on more. But that was the lust going through his system, he was sure Duchess was mixing the emotions to give him a bigger high, to make him easier to deal with. And it was working. He was putty in her hands.

"I see you like that idea, Jack," Duchess laughed throatily, and finally her hand was under his pants, and she held his erection in her palm. Jack's eyes almost rolled back into his head when she stroked him, squeezed him gently. Images of he and Duchess, naked and rolling around, flashed in his head now, was all he could think about. His mouth went dry, his tongue cleaved to the roof of his mouth.

"Is that all she is to you then, Jack?" Duchess asked aloud, "a toy? A little plaything, to throw away when you're done with her? So why did you give her the ring Jack?"

"I...care for her," he managed, trying to focus with the onslaught of lust, honesty and confusion all in his head. "Wanted to show her I cared for her."

Duchess regarded him strangely. She picked up the glass she had put down on the bed next to them, noticed it was empty, and tsked. "I'll be back, Jack. Don't move." She gracefully got off him, leaving him hard and wanting...and completely unable to move. Apparently she'd mixed some obedience in his drink as well. So he was forced to lie there, partially undressed, his cock sticking out of his pants, still hard as a rock. He couldn't even move his hand to tuck himself back in. She must have given him a hell of a lot of drinks for him to be affected this much. He watched her mix him another drink across the room, was entranced by the curve of her hips and ass; her long, lean legs.

He breathed steadily, trying to force the fog out of his mind, when Duchess turned around and he was suddenly preoccupied by her breasts. They were so...perfectly shaped and perky. He longed to cup them in his hands, wanted to suck and lick them until he had his fill of them. He eyes travelled down her body. Her stomach was flat, and her skirt sat low on her hips, making him want to see what was underneath. Wanted to taste her, and bury himself deep inside her. He imagined she would be tight and wet and warm. He wanted to pound her, hard, until she screamed with pleasure, wanted to fill her womb with his seed. His cock throbbed at the mere thought of it.

She walked towards him slowly, glass in hand, torturing him. Finally she made it back to the bed, and gracefully climbed back on, and leaned down. She frowned slightly, and took the olive out of the bottom of the glass and flicked it away. His head, for some reason, cleared a bit and he blinked slowly.

"So who is this girl hmm? Who's Alice? Have another little sip of honesty Jack. Tell me everything about her," she gave him another drink, wetting his palate.

"Alice....is innocent," he alleged, his head still not totally clear. And his cock throbbed again, it was starting to hurt. She had been doing this to him for three days, the same wooing. She'd been making him all hot and horny for sex, promising it and never fulfilling her promises. He felt a stab of anger at her using him so openly, and shame at being used so easily.

"Of course she is," Duchess replied. "So why did you choose her Jack? Hmm?"

"I..." he took another sip from the proffered glass.

"Yes? I mean you went to her for a reason didn't you? Come on."

"I needed her," he said, fighting against the emotions swirling inside him.

"To? What? What?" Jack, unable to hold back any longer, and hoping that he would finally be able to bury his cock inside her, even if he was royally pissed at her, opened his mouth to tell her.

Suddenly the door opened, and a club came in. He cleared his throat loudly, saving Jack from disgrace and dishonour.

"What?" Duchess yelled, turning to look at the man who had interrupted her.

"The Queen wants you, now." He told her, no inflection in his tone at the scene before him.

She sighed and got up. Jack closed his eyes, thankful that he could now clear his brain. He was, of course, quite humiliated that he was still lying there, unable to move, still exposed to view. Although they were at the other end of the room, he heard Duchess say, "I almost had it you idiot."

Jack heard the door close, and he sighed in relief. He laid there for a few minutes, just gaining the strength needed to break the emotive bonds that held him. He had much to do, and very little time to do it in. But he had a plan.


End file.
